phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vicyorus
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Jenny! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 22:01, 8 May 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Daily Danville Sorry, I removed your name from the list of contributors to the Daily Danville. We don't need anymore right now. Also, you need to ask first. Just an explanation. —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' 04:20, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Subscribing :Okay, first, please do not post questions on users pages. That's what user talk is for. Now, this is actually very simple: just follow the system on Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Tri-State Gazette/Subscribers and you'll be subscribed. —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' :Yes, like I said, all you have to do is put your link on the page. Please stop adding questions on that page, what you have now is all you need. The Flash {talk} 19:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Ok K,understood. :Also, please just put comments like this in the same section or as a response on my page. Also, please start signing your posts with ~~~~ Thank you. The Flash {talk} 19:16, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Credentials On the page for Heinz Doofenshmirtz's mother, you had put "Remember:This Page Was Started by ME,Vicyorus". The history of the page records who created it and who has edited it, so personal information like this needs to go on your user page. A couple of us have started keeping track of the major changes we've added. Here's two examples. Take a look at them and see if that's the kind of thing you're thinking about. — RRabbit42 14:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) * User:SuperFlash101/Credentials * User:RRabbit42/Credentials Tri-State Area Gazette: Preview Issue Tri-State Gazette, Issue 1 New Main Page Format We are trying to reach a consensus on the future of our Main Page. This is an important decision because the main page is the face of our site, so we are trying to get as much input as possible. If you haven't already voted, please cast your vote or just leave constructive comments at Forum:New Look for The Main Page. —Topher (Talk) 21:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :This is an automated message sent out by Ferbot to all Tri-State Gazette subscribers. Please disregard if you have already cast your vote. Tri-State Gazette, Issue 2 Tri-State Gazette Issue 3 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 4 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23